


More Than Friends?

by LakeShoreDrive75



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LakeShoreDrive75/pseuds/LakeShoreDrive75
Summary: Just the two of them, a nice night, and a growing friendship. What could go right?





	More Than Friends?

“Okay that one right there, that’s Leo.”  
  
“How can you tell?”  
  
“You can totally see the tail right there! And look at that star over there. Wait, it’s blinking...and moving?!”  
  
“Miles, that’s an airplane.”  
  
“Oh, right.”  
  
The two spider teens were once again in each other’s company, this time hanging out in Gwen’s dimension. Their location: an abandoned warehouse building right near the Upper Bay. The two spiders climbed up to the rooftop, overlooking the view of the water and the city that lay far ahead. The invitation came quite abruptly, with Gwen knocking on Miles’ window asking if he could hang out. The young man gladly and quickly accepted and joined her after making a quick excuse to his parents. Now they sat side by side, glancing up at the indigo sky picking out constellations.  
  
It had been well over a year since Miles and the other spider people had stopped Kingpin from destroying the multiverse. Over the months, Miles had spent time developing and improving his powers, stopping crime, saying hello to one of his spider buddies (usually Peter or Gwen), and still arriving home just in time for dinner. He and Gwen had grown closer as friends, making a pact to hang out at least twice a month. It was something the both of them always looked forward to; whether it was testing out their powers together or even just relaxing with music, they didn’t mind as long as they had each other.  
  
For the past few years she had sworn off having friends. She didn’t need them anyway, deep down she always knew she was a loner. At least that’s what Gwen always told herself whenever that secluded pain would creep up on her. Not even her spider sense could prepare her for those ambushes.  
  
Whenever she wasn’t dressed in her white and black suit, zipping through the sky and gracefully pummeling bad guys with a kick or a strike, she trotted through the always busy streets of New York. A cold scowl on her face, hands in her pockets, observing all the couples and friend groups that passed by. The obnoxious, loud laughter, the hand holding, all the public displays of affection, it annoyed her to no end. She’d never verbally state it, but she was jealous. Jealous that she could’ve been one of those people that currently got on her nerves; but her hopes were crushed years ago, along with her best friend.  
  
But now, she’d found herself opening up more. And not just with Miles and her other Spider friends, but with the people in her dimension as well. She’d sit and talk with her bandmates well after practice was already over, and even befriended some people at school. However, Miles was by far the one she was closest with. Even as far as to call him her best friend; a title which had only been used whenever she was reminiscing about her dimension’s Peter Parker.  
  
“Gwen?” Miles asked after a beat of silence.  
  
“Yeah?” She responded.  
  
“If you don’t mind me asking, why did you bring me out here? Not that I don’t like it, it’s just...I never thought this would be your kind of activity, y’know?”  
  
A soft chuckle escaped her lips. “It was actually Peter’s favorite thing to do. He was always a big nerd about science, but astronomy was one of his favorites. When we were kids, he’d always beg me to watch the stars with him, and now I guess I just do it when I need the quiet. It’s a nice way to just relax and think.”  
  
He looked at her curiously. “What are you thinking about?”  
  
Gwen wished she had her mask on to hide the faint blush on her face. “Things,” she stated.   
  
“Is it me?” He said as a joke and raised his eyebrows.  
  
“Ugh, get over yourself!” Gwen laughed and shoved him. Even though he wasn’t 100% incorrect.  
  
“It’s okay, I know I’m awesome,” He boasted.  
  
“That wasn’t a yes.”  
  
“But it wasn’t a _no!_ ”  
  
The girl fell silent again, contemplating on if she should spill what was inside her head. She felt comfortable around Miles and knew she could tell him anything (even her Spider-Woman troubles which was always a bonus), but what her brain was telling her to do could either end up amazing or horribly wrong. _‘Okay, maybe just start off simple,’_ she thought to herself.  
  
“Do you ever sit back and think about how one thing can just change your whole life?” She questioned.  
  
Miles was silent for a moment, trying to think of what Gwen was referencing. “Oh, you mean like the spider bite!” He answered.  
  
Spider-Woman tilted her head to the side and winced. “Well, yeah there is that, but I’m talking about the things you’ve been through and the people you’ve met.”  
  
“Of course I do,” the boy smiled. “You, Pete, Peni, Ham and Noir have all changed me for the better. I’ve seen friends come and go in my life before and I just thought that was part of growing up, but after everything that happened to me and who I’ve become because of it, I couldn’t even imagine what my life would’ve been like if I hadn’t met you.”  
  
His eyes widened after he realized what had just come out of his mouth. “A-And the others as well! You guys are my friends.”   
  
_‘Nice save, Morales,’_ he mentally scolded himself.  
  
Gwen relaxed a bit after hearing that. So he _did_ understand what she was talking about. Of course he did, why wouldn’t he? Another beat of silence. She looked at him. He was pretending to be so invested in the stars above.  
  
_Just go for it!_ _  
_  
The teenager took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.   
  
“Maybe...we could possibly be more than friends?”  
  
That got his attention.  
  
“I like being around you and I just want...”  
  
He was looking at her now, bewildered, like he couldn’t believe this was happening. This _was_ happening wasn’t it?   
  
Gwen met his gaze and that’s when she decided. Screw it.  
  
She leaned over and kissed him. Just a quick few seconds on the lips, but it was enough to get her point across and enough for both of their heart rates to reach a mile a minute. She pulled away, eyes wide and wondering if she really just did that.   
  
Miles was frozen in place, eyes also wide. He thought he heard her laugh a little afterwards, but couldn’t tell over the fireworks going off in his head. “T-that was...”  
  
“A kiss?” She laughed again. “I like you, you dork.”  
  
The young man finally grinned, almost giggling in disbelief. He stuttered a bit, attempting to find the right words for a response instead of yelling about how he just had his first kiss. “I like you too! V-very much so. Just never had the courage to actually show you,” he chuckled awkwardly.  
  
Gwen beamed up and smiled, exposing the small gap between her teeth. She placed her gloved hand over his and the duo continued to gaze up at the stars once more.

“It’s okay. I’ve known for awhile.”


End file.
